


LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO'S COOLEST CHATROOM!! *villains only*

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, M/M, Or an attempt at least, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Boxfam, Venomous is a good dad, chatfic, fink is an epic gamer, mild voxman, mostly the bots and fink being dorks, two very sappy evil dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: ~Raymond~: Stepfather lets you play videos game for 13-17 year olds, Fink?videosgameprofink: nah. but i got past the parental controls >:3cIn which the Voxy Bunch has their own group chat. Chaos ensues, as usual!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly takes place between “All in the Villainy’ and “Dendy’s Video Channel” over the course of a year. Some chapters will take place after “Thank You For Watching the Show” (“Let’s Be Forgiven” specifically), which I imagine takes place about a year after the events of “Let’s Fight to the End.”
> 
> After nearly a year of writer's block, I finally began another fic! This came about because I very much wanted more fic about the Voxman family, and well, I took matters into my own hands. This is my first fic for the OK K.O.! fandom, as well as my first multi-chapter fic, so please be kind!

SEPTEMBER 14, 201X. 9:35 PM

**lordcowboydarrell is online.**

lordcowboydarrell: hewwo?? guys??

lordcowboydarrell: GUYSSSS

lordcowboydarrell: did i get the time wrong again??? >////<

**videosgameprofink is online.**

videosgameprofink: shaddup bolts for brains!!! ya interrupted my northfight battle!!!

lordcowboydarrell: northfight is dumb fink. go play a real game. like moondrop vale!

videosgameprofink: MOONDROP VALE IS FOR BABIES!!!

videosgameprofink: theres no blood or guts >:(((

**~Raymond~ is online.**

~Raymond~: Stepfather lets you play videos game for 13-17 year olds, Fink?

videosgameprofink: nah. but i got past the parental controls >:3c

**Ernesto Boxman is online.**

Ernesto Boxman: Fink, do I have to tell Professor Venomous about your behavior?

**itsyagirlshannon is online.**

itsyagirlshannon: oh dont be a partypooper ernesto!!

itsyagirlshannon: what she did WAS pretty evil

itsyagirlshannon: i bet ur dad will raise your allowance, fink

videosgameprofink: HES NOT MY DAD HGAFRDBDSJ

videosgameprofink: JUST BECAUSE HE TUCKS ME INTO BED

videosgameprofink: AND SINGS ME LULLABIES WHEN I HAVE NIGHTMARES

videosgameprofink: AND CRIED AT MY RECORDER RECITAL

videosgameprofink: DOES NOT MAKE HIM MY DAD

**JETHRO is online.**

JETHRO: I AM JETHRO

videosgameprofink: see? he gets it

videosgameprofink: ...cob dangit, you guys logged off didnt you?

Ernesto Boxman: I’m still here, Fink! Do you want to discuss taxes?

**videosgameprofink has logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Northfight" is what Fortnite is called in the world of OK KO!, and I came up with "Moondrop Vale" as a reference to "Stardew Valley," since Darrell wants to run a farm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fink is in a bad mood, Raymond is an overdramatic idiot, and Darrell is a good big brother.

SEPTEMBER 29, 201X. 3:26 PM

videosgameprofink: haghvvdfjnnhijvde

itsyagirlshannon: whats her problem

~Raymond~: Perhaps she has rabies. Rats can get rabies, correct?

itsyagirlshannon: no dummy! that's dogs! rats get the plague or whatever!

~Raymond~: FINK HAS THE PLAGUE?!

~Raymond~: What if Coach Boxdad or Stepfather catches it? They _ are _ organic life forms!

~Raymond~: OH SWEET COB ARE THEY GOING TO DIE?!

itsyagirlshannon: ray shes not infected!! shes just grumpy cuz she got enrolled in ko's class at lakewood public

videosgameprofink: im not goin to school with some goody two shoes!

videosgameprofink: what if we have a group project together? what if he sits next to me at lunch?

videosgameprofink: what if...he tries to be my _ friend??? _

itsyagirlshannon: ewwww!

videosgameprofink: see?

lordcowboydarrell: look on the bright side! maybe you can terrorize him at school!

lordcowboydarrell: you could bring your new ray gun and hide it in your nerdy lunchbox!

videosgameprofink: lord of the loot is NOT nerdy!

videosgameprofink: …thanks for the advice tho

lordcowboydarrell: no problem! :D

itsyagirlshannon: yeah! crush that little twerp!!! we believe in you!!

~Raymond~: I'll practice my victory cheer for you ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature a surprise visit from two of our favorite heroes! Can you guess who they might be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which K.O. and Dendy sneak into the chat!

OCTOBER 7, 201X. 9:58 PM

**KOPowCardFan11 is online.**

**DendysLaboratory is online.**

DendysLaboratory: We did it, KO! We have successfully gotten into Boxmore’s official chatroom.

KOPowCardFan11: wowww dendy!! that’s sooo cool!!! ^0^

KOPowCardFan11: now we can find out what evil schemes their planning :3

DendysLaboratory: *they're

**lordcowboydarrell is online.**

lordcowboydarrell: whAT THE HECK

lordcowboydarrell: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET ON HERE

DendysLaboratory: It was easy to sign into Boxmore's Wi-Fi

DendysLaboratory: "BoxmanIsBestBoss" is not a very foolproof password.

KOPowCardFan11: yea!!! and now we're gonna find out all your evil plans!!! >:)

KOPowCardFan11: like...um

KOPowCardFan11: "steal professor venomous's makeup while he's on a date with daddy?" is that secret code??

**itsyagirlshannon is online.**

itsyagirlshannon: no, i just really wanna try out his eyeliner. it always looks perfect and i need to know his secrets

itsyagirlshannon: wait...WHAT ARE YOU LAKEWOOD LOSERS DOING HERE?!

itsyagirlshannon: IM TELLING DADDY

KOPowCardFan11: uh oh

DendysLaboratory: KO, I think we should leave now.

KOPowCardFan11: okay. mommy says i need to go to bed anyways

KOPowCardFan11: bye guys!! i hope your dads have a nice date!!

**KOPowCardFan11 has logged off.**

**DendysLaboratory has logged off.**

lordcowboydarrell: well that was weird…we don't plot our schemes on here! our chat isn't  _ that _ bad!

itsyagirlshannon: i dunno, finks cursed memes freak me out

lordcowboydarrell: ok nevermind. yeah those are pretty evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K.O.'s username is the same as his in "K.O.'s Video Channel," and Dendy's is a reference to Dexter's Lab.
> 
> I've been busy with school, so the next chapter might take a little longer, but I'm hard at work on it! It'll feature PV and Boxman being head-over-heels in love with each other, because they're sappy dorks. Gosh I love these silly villain dads so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman and Venomous have a late-night chat when they think the kids are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a comment from "Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1"!
> 
> I love Voxman so much! I don't think I've seen any male bi or pan characters in a cartoon before, so seeing two dads trying to figure out their relationship and have their kids get along means a lot to me as a bi transmasc kid. Representation matters!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ^-^

OCTOBER 24, 201X. 1:17 AM

**LordBoxman is online.**

**ProfessorVenomous is online.**

LordBoxman: Hey cutie ;)

ProfessorVenomous: Box. I'm literally lying right next to you. Why are you messaging me.

LordBoxman: Wellll…

LordBoxman: Because it's fun! And I can make these funny little faces ^3^

ProfessorVenomous: How did you do that?

LordBoxman: Shannon taught me! You just combine letters and numbers, and voila!

ProfessorVenomous: huh

LordBoxman: Why did you ask, anyway? Are you impressed with my technical expertise?

ProfessorVenomous: You never fail to impress me, Boxy <3

ProfessorVenomous: Am I doing it right

LordBoxman: Awwww, you're too kind, PV!

LordBoxman: And yes, you're doing great sweetie! I love you!

ProfessorVenomous: I love you too, Box.

LordBoxman: C'mere, you.

______________

_ Meanwhile: _

videosgameprofink: what in cob's name did i just witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to be expected from the next chapter: Fink has to write an essay for school about her family! Featuring a lot of Voxmore family fluff <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink asks Professor Venomous for help with an essay for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 100% an excuse to just write some father-daughter bonding. It's a bit cheesy, but isn't most family fluff?

NOVEMBER 2, 201X. 3:43 PM

videosgameprofink: boss?

ProfessorVenomous: Yes, Fink?

videosgameprofink: i need some help with my homework

ProfessorVenomous: What is it?

videosgameprofink: ms. quantum wants us to write a paper on our family

videosgameprofink: like. a mom a dad a brother and a sister

ProfessorVenomous: Ah. The nuclear family. How incredibly heteronormative and old-fashioned.

ProfessorVenomous: Well, not all families are like that. Some kids have two moms or two dads. Others just have a mom or a dad. And not every kid is going to have siblings. Even so, all of those are families just the same.

videosgameprofink: well duh. i know that

videosgameprofink: the problem is i dont have a family, then. i just have a boss

videosgameprofink: ok 2 bosses. even if boxbrain is a stinkman

videosgameprofink: and 6 robot coworkers

videosgameprofink: but thats not family

ProfessorVenomous: Sure it is.

videosgameprofink: really??

ProfessorVenomous: Really.

ProfessorVenomous: To me, family is a group of people who care for and support each other no matter what.

ProfessorVenomous: I consider you, Boxman, and the bots all my family. I've never been happier than these last few months.

ProfessorVenomous: You're the best minion a villain could ask for, Fink. I'm glad you're my family.

videosgameprofink: im glad youre my family too, boss

videosgameprofink: aw gross. i sound like ko or something 

ProfessorVenomous: You're fine, Fink. Now how about we start that paper? 

videosgameprofink: only if i get to pick what we watch for movie night

ProfessorVenomous: Is it "The Girl With Button Eyes" again? You know it scares Darrell.

videosgameprofink: thats exactly why i want to watch it >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darrell: Nuclear?! Sure, they make stuff blow up sometimes, but that's because they're evil, not radioactive!  
(A cookie for anyone who gets the reference!)
> 
> "The Girl With Button Eyes" is a parody of Coraline. I figured Fink would be a fan of it.
> 
> The next chapter will be an interlude featuring KO, Rad, and Enid!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have new chapters out as soon as possible, so whenever school isn't kicking my butt!
> 
> If y'all have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know! I'm always open to new ideas ^-^
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading, hearing from you guys makes my day ♡


End file.
